1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device, use of the device in medical analysis systems, and a method for handling cuvettes for use in medical analysis systems, as described by the independent patent claims.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In medical analysis systems disposable cuvettes are used. These are loaded into a system by the user, and are handed over by a cuvette handling module to the next module one by one.
Currently cuvettes are packed in bags as bulk ware. Hardware to sort and align the cuvettes is needed to make them usable in medical analysis systems. In existing systems conveyor pots and screw conveyors are used to transfer the cuvettes loaded by the user into the handling system of a medical analysis system. However, the sorting and alignment hardware for bulk cuvettes is more complex. It is expensive and may cause reliability issues, while requiring a lot of space in the system, which in turn is ineffective and costly.
Some devices for transferring somewhat arranged cuvettes are also known.
For example, WO 2008/097892 discloses stackable cuvettes and a cuvette dispenser. Release members rotate to release cuvettes from cuvette stacks. US 2007/0253866 discloses cuvettes which can be arranged in plates, not in stacks, and an analytical device using these cuvettes. EP 0 806 672 A3 teaches multiple vertically oriented cuvettes and a device for releasing the bottom cuvette. And WO 96/11866 discloses a vertical row of cuvettes and a device for releasing the bottom cuvette. Once released, the bottom cuvette changes orientation.
There is a need for improved devices and methods for handling cuvettes for use in medical analysis systems, as well as improved cuvettes as such that are reliable, effective and easy to use.